


Fate Works in Mysterious Ways

by GirlsRuletheWorld



Series: Promptober Fics 2017 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Crush at First Sight, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Playful Preteen Sam, Public Claiming, Semi-Older Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlsRuletheWorld/pseuds/GirlsRuletheWorld
Summary: Sammy likes to do things his own way. Crashing into a stranger, that's just a side effect of swimming too fast. Dean falling for the merman? Now that's just fate bringing them together.





	Fate Works in Mysterious Ways

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a writing challenge in the FB group "Destiel NaNoWriMo" it's based on Inktober while also preparing the writers for National Novel Writing Month (NaNoWriMo) in November:  
> The challenge is that participants have 24 hours after the post is up to write a short ficlet of 500 to 2000 words based on the word of the day.
> 
> If you wanna join? Just ask to join our group. Make sure you answer the three questions so we know you're interested :) http://bit.ly/DestielNaNoWriMo

 

 **~4th Prompt of Promptober~**  
  
**~Word: Underwater~**

 

“Sammy get back here!” Dean yelled racing after his little brother. Their mom had trusted him to take Sam to the park today and he was determined to keep him safe the whole time.

“Try to catch me!” Little Sammy laughed as he looked back at Dean. “Oof” he said as he slammed face first into the merman. Sending the two of them rolling over one another. “Ouch.” Sam said as they came to a stop on the ocean floor.

“Are you ok?” The merman said as he started to untangle himself from the boy.

“Hey, I’m so sorry about my brother. He wasn’t watching where he was going.” Dean said as he helped get the two off one another.

“It’s quite alright. Things happen. Especially when kids his age start playing around.” Dean couldn’t help but notice that the merman’s eyes were the softest, most intense blue he’d ever seen. The smile on his face was sincere “I’m sure my brothers got up to a lot worse than knocking a few citizens over while playing.”

Sam looked up at the merman with the blue blue eyes “I’m really sorry Sir.” The twelve-year-old merchild looked at his brother worriedly

“You’re not in trouble Sammy. He already said it was alright.” Dean looked up at the merman “If you’re sure you aren’t hurt we’ll just be on our way to the park.”

“Yes, I’m fine. You both have a nice day.” He looked at Sam “Make sure you listen to your brother and not get into any more trouble.”

“Bye Sir” Sam said as they swam away. Dean couldn’t help but wonder what his name had been. He cursed himself for not bothering to ask.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

**Weeks later**

The two brothers were in the park again for the thousandth time that month. Sammy was playing catch the shell with his friends while Dean sat at a table doing a little bit of reading for school. “That’s an interesting book for someone your age.” A rough male voice chuckled.

Dean looked up to see the sexy merman Sam had plowed into weeks earlier. Though he didn’t understand why his chest started pounding at the sight of him. “It’s for my advanced mythology class Sir.” A perfect brown eyebrow raised at his statement.

“That’s very intriguing.” He said motioning towards the empty shell across from Dean “May I sit with you?”

“Please” He said quickly, wanting to keep him close “I’d appreciate the company.” He winked at him when he took the offered shell _I’d love having some delicious eye candy so close by_ Dean thought to himself

“I’m Castiel Novak”

“Dean Winchester” He couldn’t take his eyes off the gorgeous older merman “It’s nice to meet you Sir.”

“Please stop calling me Sir, Dean. Makes me feel old.” Castiel said chuckling heartedly

“Well you are older than me Cas so I was taught that it is polite to do so.”

His statement caused Castiel to start laughing “I’m twenty-one Dean. I can’t be more than a couple years older than you. So, stop acting as if I’m your elder.”

Dean was stunned. The way Cas held himself and spoke gave the impression that he was older than he actually was. Knowing Cas was only four years older than him made Dean feel more comfortable flirting with the uncommonly handsome merman.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

           

The pair became fast friends, growing closer as the year flew by. Dean had always known he was attracted to Castiel. He showed this often enough in the first few months of their friendship, but Cas never seemed to reciprocate those feelings. Eventually Dean stopped hitting on Cas thinking he wasn’t interested in him.

When his birthday came along Dean knew he’d be going for a night out on the town with his new best friend. Now that he was an adult he planned to party like one. But it seemed Cas had other plans for the evening “Keep your eyes shut tight Dean” Cas laughed as he pulled Dean along behind him. Though he had no clue what was going on Dean savored every moment that their fingers were intertwined. Far too soon for Dean’s liking they came to a slow stop with Cas putting his hands-on Dean’s defined chest “You can open them now.”

He was confused to say the least. They were on a passage near the elementary school and park. “I don’t under…” Whatever he was gonna say, was lost when Cas placed his lips softly on Dean’s. It was tender, loving. Everything Dean had always dreamed it would be.

“I’ve wanted to do that since that first day we met Dean Winchester” Castiel said just barely pulling away from him. Dean stunned found his hand wandering up to stroke along Cas’ gills, causing the merman to gasp before he continued “When we met again in the park I knew it had to be fate intervening. Though full well knowing you weren’t of age I couldn’t act on those feelings.” He rested his hand on Dean’s cheek as Dean continued to explore Cas’ smooth flawless shape “So for the last eight tortuous months I’ve ignored and laughed off your attempts at seducing me. When in actuality all I’ve ever wanted to do was be with you heart, body, and soul.”

Dean dragged Cas as close as they could be, pressed their lips together, then moved his mouth to nip at Cas’ shoulder. Intending to mark up and claim his love. Cas’ body relaxed into Dean’s arms as he gasped out “I’ll take that as a yes”

“Most definitely” Dean said gently biting Cas claiming him as no one else ever would. With his mark firmly in place Dean leaned in to nuzzle Cas’ cheek “I expect we’ll have plenty of time to really get to know one another now.” They were both out of breath from Dean’s claiming Cas. He wanted to do so much more than merely mark Cas that night but he knew better.            

Cas knowing Dean well enough seemed to read his mind, answering “Patience Dean” He said leaning in to brush his lips over Dean’s unclaimed body, finally drawing a startled gasp from the younger merman, “We have all the time in the world now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me your thoughts and feelings :D I'm just starting out at all this so feedback is always nice <3


End file.
